


Marco's Maids

by Mithraeum



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/F, F/M, Maids, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithraeum/pseuds/Mithraeum
Summary: The sequel to Breaking Brittney, now she's fully accepted her position, it's time for her to be introduced to her fellow maids.
Relationships: Marco Diaz/Brittney Wong, Marco Diaz/Hekapoo, Marco Diaz/Janna Ordonia, Moon Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Marco's Maids

Relief was still washing over Brittney as she changed into her uniform -- ditching the cheerleading skirt and top for the frilly lace and satin dress she was used to, hugging her body even tighter. Someone had obviously made changes, perfecting. This now wasn't one of Moon's hand-me-downs, it was hers. The thought made her smile as she added the white apron, noticing a pattern added to the apron itself. A heart shape with a keyhole had been sewn in delicate needlepoint. She was getting better at recognising the difference between proper handiwork and something thrown up using magic. And from just how the fabric felt against her body, she knew being done by hand was better.

"Is this..." she looked at Marco, gesturing at the new design.

He smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "I was hoping you'd want to stay, and thought you deserved a gift. I felt the padlock suited you." She looked at it again, brushing her fingers across the thread, and realised he was right. It was a padlock, and it did suit her.

She turned around to embrace him, kissing him on the lips, her tongue wrapping around his as she wordlessly thanked him. "So... what's next?" she asked, her heart skipping a beat in anticipation.

"Now we introduce you to the others." Moon said, walking to the doorway. "I'm sure you'll want to meet them, and they've been looking forward to seeing you."

"The other maids?" Brittney reluctantly pulled away from Marco, "did one of them make this outfit?"

"Yeah," Marco grinned at some inside joke, "She was surprised to hear you'd be joining us." He walked out the door, knowing Brittney and Moon wouldn't be far behind. "But there's someone I'd prefer for you to meet first."

"Really?" Brittney kept pace with Moon, a refined walk just fast enough to follow Marco, but not enough to ruin their clothing. "Is she special?"

"Well, it's more..." Moon smiled, and rubbed her belly, before turning to Marco. "Do you mind if I tell her?"

"Go ahead," he laughed, leaning up against the wall.

"Well, part of the reason why I needed another maid's help..." Moon took Brittney's hands, interlacing their fingers as she beamed with joy. "I'm going to have Marco's child!"

Brittney looked down at Moon's body, her jaw dropping. After all the talk she'd had with the queen about anal, and about how it could stop pregnancy, she'd thought Moon had been against it. But the smile on her face was wider than ever. "How.. how long have you known?"

"Well, a few days before you arrived," Moon confessed, letting go of Brittney's hands. "I'd realised, and told Marco, and well... if I'm going to be pregnant, I'm not going to be able to do my chores."

Brittney had to resist the urge to touch Moon's body, to see if she could feel the new child growing inside her. "Congratulations!" she said, turning to look at Marco, who was still grinning. "To you too. Although, is it okay being a new father at your age?"

"Well, back on Earth sure." Marco shrugged, "the laws there are kinda dumb like that. But it's not as if I'm a new father." He chuckled as Brittney's jaw dropped, turning too look at Moon.

"Follow us, dear." Moon smiled, as she and Marco resumed their walk, stopping outside another door, this time marked with a flame. Marco opened it, unconcerned about what might be inside.

"Marco! We've missed you!" Came the voice from inside, and Brittney's breath stopped as she tried to take in the sight in front of her.

Atop the large, four poster bed in the chamber was a woman so pale skinned she may as well have been carved from ivory, wearing an outfit somewhat similar to Brittney's in that it resembled a maid's uniform. But hers was cut differently, in part to allow for her belly, bulging enough that it would be hard if not impossible to walk, the top pulled down to free her breasts -- where two young children were suckling, looking just like their obvious mother from white skin to the horns and red hair -- although only she had the small tuft of flame hovering above her head.

The woman noticed Brittney and smiled, waving her closer, "oh, you're the new girl! Come on it. I don't bite!"

"Not even if I ask?" Brittney said, stepping closer and getting a view directly between Hekapoo's legs. To her surprise, despite the two infants suckling on her, Hekapoo had no underwear on, a large dildo gently vibrating inside her pussy, and a string of beads sticking out of her ass. Whoever this was, she must have been insatiable, not even pregnancy seemed to quench her desires.

"Oh, I like her!" Hekapoo laughed, her eyes sparkling as she turned to Marco, "you really did choose well."

"I didn't," he said, sitting next to her on the bed, "Brittney came to me, needed a favour," he stroked the hair of the baby closest to him. "I just gave her a little nudge."

"I bet you did," Hekapoo's flame flared up between her horns as she laughed. "Well Brittney, how do you like being Marco's."

She stepped closer, almost reaching out to touch Hekapoo's belly -- she'd never seen someone quite so... quite so pregnant before. But she had enough sense not to impose. "I love it," she admitted. "At first I was disgusted," she shook her head, still in disbelief over how much she'd changed. "But I'm glad I came to my senses. What about you?"

"I love it too, I just wish..." she waved Brittney closer, giving a stage whisper, "I just wish I could fuck more, you know? Being pregnant is great, but once I'm like this, Marco doesn't want to hurt the babies."

"Well sure," Marco laughed, picking up the nearest child, who'd finished suckling for the moment. "When it's not gonna be dangerous, I'm all yours." He cradled the infant, gently rocking her. "I know it's been tough the last few months."

"Tough?" Hekapoo's flame flared up, "I've been so fucking horny it's been nearly impossible!" She looked at Brittney, "you better watch out, Marco tries, but he can't be everywhere at once."

But Brittney's attention was focused entirely on the remaining child, still latched on to Hekapoo's nipple. They looked so adorable, so peaceful like that.

"You wanna hold her?" her attention snapped back to Hekapoo, who was busy smiling and already trying to lever herself up to a more comfortable position. "I mean, we're both working together, and if you're helping Moon out as well, you gotta get used to handling kids."

"Really, that's okay?" She asked, glancing at the other two who simply nodded. Brittney carefully took the child, who'd obviously fallen asleep sucking at their mother's breast. She rocked her against her own chest, finally releasing the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. "They're beautiful," she gasped.

"Yes, she is," said Marco who was busy with his other child, who griped and groused, obviously still not satisfied. "Hmm, I think she's wanting another feeding."

"Already?" Hekapoo sighed, massaging her breasts to try and soothe them. "I swear they've got more of an appetite than I do."

"Let me," Moon said, placing one hand on Marco's shoulder, the other unlacing her top. "After all, I should be getting used to this, and I'm betting it's more the sensation than the food that's the real thing she misses."

"Thanks," Marco handed the girl up to Moon, helping her cradle her before turning his attention back to Hekapoo. "And what about you, are you really taking care of yourself--" she grinned, about to speak and he placed his finger across her lips, "and I don't mean sexually, I'm concerned for your health, and for that of our children."

Brittney didn't bother listening to the answer, her focus instead drawn by Moon and the child. Seeing her attempting to breastfeed the child, the closeness. It wasn't even her daughter. She went up to her, "is that normal? To uh, feed another woman's child?"

Moon smiled, "of course, sometimes it was an honoured position, that of a wetnurse. Sometimes the mother was too busy, or too exhausted to feed their children, so hired someone to do it for them."

"And it's not painful?" She asked, only for the queen to snort with laughter.

"Of course it's painful! You've got someone clamped around your nipple and sucking like their life depends on it! And of course it does." She stroked the girl's head, "although sometimes they're just greedy."

"But then, why do it? I mean, it's not like you're being paid, and if it hurts in a bad way," she blushed as she realised what she said, "but I mean..."

"Because Hekapoo is my friend, we're both share Marco. And because look at this little girl, or the one you've got." Moon nudged her with her elbow. "Could you resist?"

"I..." Brittney looked down, seeing the sleeping infant. And then she looked at her own chest. While she wasn't flat, she was nowhere near as stacked as Moon or Hekapoo. It made her feel -- well, not jealous, not even inadequate, but that there was something there she wanted to change, to work on. She wanted to be able to provide for her -- that is Hekapoo's children. "You're right," she sighed. "They really are beautiful."

"I can only hope my daughter turn out as beautiful..." Moon said, staring at child she was carrying.

"Daughter? You already know you're gonna have a girl? I thought you only recently found out?" Brittney moved next to Moon, getting a close look at her breastfeeding.

"Hah, well, I do plan on having a son eventually, Marco and I have agreed on that," she smirked. "But in this case it's magic. We wouldn't want to have an heir crisis, so only one." she stroked the child's hair, "but in exchange, Marco's going to have a lot of healthy daughters."

"Wow, magic can do a lot," Brittney couldn't help but feel a little weirded out by that, although she held her tongue. Only daughters seemed a little strange; but really when you got down to it, wasn't it just another form of birth control?

Instead she turned her attention back to Marco and Hekapoo, who had stopped trying to argue with him and instead was nodding along dutifully to his instructions about how to care for herself. It brought back memories about how he'd been in school, how careful he'd been with everything. Even with all the changes he'd been through, even with the beautiful women around him, she still found herself cracking a smile at the idea that Marco was still the safe kid. 

Brittney stepped closer, risking speaking her mind: "Well, why don't you do something else?" she shrugged, "I know Hekapoo probably can't compete with my skills, but she could always try sucking you off. Since Moon and I are looking after your kids, you two should have some fun." 

Hekapoo immediately brightened, and she turned towards Marco with a hungry smile on her face. "Well, how about it? I guess I can get my craving for your cock in a different hole, and you get to make sure I'm not too hurt." She licked her lips, trying to tempt him closer.

Marco sighed, "maybe I shouldn't have introduced you two... you're giving her ideas." But he obviously didn't mind it, standing up to stroke Brittney's hair, even planting a kiss on her lips. "But it's not a bad idea."

And then it was as if Brittney and Moon had become invisible; Hekapoo and Marco's eyes were focused on each other as he unfastened his pants, letting them drop to expose himself to her. Her gaze immediately on his cock, coaxing him forward with a clawed finger.

\---

It still took them a moment to find a comfortable position, her belly swollen with what was probably another pair of twins made it hard for her to get face to face with his cock, until in the end the only way they could really do it was for her to lie on her back, head over the edge of the bed, with Marco taking advantage of her helpless body.

Her hair hung down between his legs as he slowly moved forward, his cock entering her mouth upside down, her eyes now blinded by his body, all she could do was suck on him, reduced to little more than a source of pleasure for them both, the sound of her forced to swallow all of him echoing around the room.

Brittney turned to Moon, "Should we go?" she wasn't sure what to do. When she'd suggested to Marco that Hekapoo suck him off, she'd not expected them to go at it right there and then. And in such a crazy position, her head between his legs, his hands on her heaving chest. And there she was, sitting next to the queen, sleeping child held close, intruding on their intimate moment -- it was different than with Moon, there she'd been expected to stay, as their servant.

"Not at all," Moon smiled, switching the child from one breast to another, "these girls are too young to care, and I know that Hekapoo loves this sort of thing." She reached out, squeezing Brittney's leg. "Just as much as you do."

And it was true, the moment Moon had reassured her that they could stay, she'd felt relief wash over her. Watching Marco fucking another woman like that was entrancing -- and offered her some ideas for what she could do with him later. Or maybe even with Hekapoo, who'd seemed interested. Brittney had long discarded what was left of her fragile heterosexuality, being with Moon and Marco together was so much more fulfilling.

She placed her hand, leaning over to kiss first her cheek, and then her lips. "Maybe when you're like her, I could watch as well?" She really hoped she would. Seeing Moon stuck on her back, helpless to resist as Marco fucked her mouth... Brittney would be jealous, but was looking forward to it.

To her surprise Moon blushed, "well, I'm not quite as..." she glanced at Hekapoo, "needy as her. But if Marco tells me too, I will obey." The twinkle in her eye confirming to Brittney that the queen really, really hoped Marco would make her do it.

As the queen kissed her back, their tongues intertwining, Brittney couldn't help but admire her, how happy she was to let Marco fuck other woman, how she encouraged it. It was a wonderful thing, sharing the man you loved with others, and now, Brittney understood it better. How she wanted to see others on Marco's cock.

And she remembered, with a flare of guilt, how she'd parted with her friends back on Earth. Sabrina in particular had been beside herself, but all of them had been sad. They were her friends, and she'd left them behind just for Marco. Maybe she should ask him to give her a chance to go back, to talk to them again -- even if it had only been a day or so -- and maybe...

She looked into Moon's eyes, the maternal love she'd never really connected with, the sisterly affection, the wonderful person who'd been happy to punish and torment her.

Brittney couldn't keep all this to herself. She needed to share it with her friends.

She hoped they'd agree, but it was all a matter of introducing them. Just taking it slow like Marco had with her. That way they'd be able to be as content as she was, watching Marco start to cum down Hekapoo's throat, crossing her legs as she enjoyed the sight.

It was so engrossing she'd completely forgotten the child she was holding, who unfortunately had gotten hungry, and wasn't about to bother asking. Tugging at Brittney's dress, the infant revealed their nails were sharp as talons, slicing through it before Brittney could even notice, let alone stop her. They then clamped around Brittney's nipple, making her yelp in a mixture of surprise and pain when she realised what was happening.

"Oh dear, I warned you." Moon nodded in sympathy, letting Brittney squeeze her hand to share in the pain. "Children know what they want, even if they don't know the proper way to get it." She gave a small wave, encouraging Brittney to dislodge the girl, gently removing her mouth -- still trying to suckle at her breast, no matter how futile it was -- and passed her over to the queen, who now took both children, one at each of her nipples. She winced slightly, but was obviously well used to this. "I'm sorry about your dress..."

Brittney looked down examining the wreckage, claw marks slicing through the dark fabric to expose her skin beneath. "Fuck!" she muttered, "And it looked so good!" She tried holding the fabric together, as if trying to will it back to one piece.

"Well, we'll just have to get it mended..." Moon smiled, although now was too busy holding both children to even offer a hand in support. "Fortunately that shouldn't take long."

"Magic?" Brittney tugged at the shreds, trying to cover herself. Finding it pointless she just let them fall, giving a slight groan of disgust, before turning back to her master. Marco had pulled himself out of Heckapoo's mouth, trailing cum down her face as he did so.

Hekapoo gave a wave as she noticed Brittney watching, and laughed, "I guess the girls are still testing out the claws," she slowly moved herself back to the seated position on the bed, with Marco's assistance. "Sorry about the dress, but your girls look just fine," she winked making Brittney feel self conscious for a second. It wasn't like she was ashamed, but everyone else was just so... so stacked. She was feeling inadequate, she wondered just what Marco saw in her.

Now he'd helped Heckapoo, Marco was seeing a lot. He stepped closer, examining the claw marks. "Oof, this looks pretty rough, but she should be able to handle it. She can work miracles." He unzipped his hoodie and handed it too her, "we can go see her now if you'd like? She's been looking forward to it all month."

Brittney covered herself, zipping up the hoodie, wondering just who would look forward to meeting her like this? "Who're you talking about? Another one of your maids?"

"Yeah, she's been helping out doing a lot of seamstress work. I was surprised how much she liked it, but all the outfits were made by hand..." he finally pulled up his pants, making Hekapoo boo at change in view. He looked at her, and then to Moon, "you two okay here with the girls? I gotta take Brittney to get her dress fixed up."

"Go ahead," Moon smiled, "Their mommy and I will keep them fed," She got up, bringing them back to Hekapoo, who was all too happy to take them back now she'd had her fun.

\---

As they walked down the corridors, Brittney was focused on the hoodie to pay much attention to where they were going. She wondered if Marco had noticed she still had one of his, if he'd mind her keeping it. He probably did, it wasn't like she was great at hiding things anyway. She just took comfort in the concealing fabric, sticking her hands in the pockets, enjoying the moment while they travelled.

The moment was all it ended up being, as they hadn't gone far before Marco had reached another door, again opening it without bothering to knock. Brittney realised that the rooms so far, even including Moon's office and bathroom, were all located in one area, clustered together. Effectively, these would be the girls she'd be living with, and having to get on with. She hoped they were friendly.

"Yo Marco! Just finishing up another one of Britt's outfits, do you think she--" A girl called out, obviously expecting the intrusion, turning her head towards Marco -- and then grinning when she recognised Brittney standing there.

For the life of her, Brittney had no idea who she was. She'd never known anyone to wear quite that shade of pink, or that little of it. Her outfit seemed to be made up of little more than straps which were showing off her intimate areas rather more than seemed professional. Especially given the dressmaking equipment around the room, rows of maid dresses -- some now bearing the same padlock mark Marco had chosen for her.

It was only when Brittney took a closer look, the short black hair, her olive complexion, and realised just who it was behind that lazy smile. It was even more impossible than she could have imagined, and all the more infuriating.

"Janna," she snarled, pouting as she crossed her arms. "You're here too?" She felt the bitch in her returning, and Brittney let it out, just a little. "Seriously, I didn't think you even knew what pink was!"

"Hey Britt, and yeah." She neatly folded the maid dress she was finishing up, and then walked closer. Exposing just another different part of her -- back at school Janna had never had a rack like that, what were they? D's now? "Marco asked for my help with some dress making... and after seeing what he had in store I wanted in."

Marco rolled his eyes, "Yeah. You took a bit of convincing, although not as much as Brittney did."

"Yeah, I had some dignity," Brittney was angry, furious... at Janna, herself, even Marco. She didn't even care that what was left of her dignity was probably as torn as her dress. "And what are those? Implants?" She prodded one of Janna's new breasts -- they certainly didn't feel like implants.

"Nah, all natural magic!" Janna laughed, "You should get yourself a pair, maybe enhance that butt, too!" she slapped Brittney's rump to demonstrate, and finally Brittney couldn't hold back the bitch even one bit more. She grabbed Janna's arm and yanked it away.

"If it means being like you, I'd rather be flat!" she glared at Marco -- only for him to look concerned. Did he not know what a bitch Janna was? She found that hard to belive. She spoke up, "Seriously, no one else was available Marco? You had to go for the girl who tormented me?"

"She tormented you?" Marco's surprise was easily evident, his eyebrow raised. "She was such a pain before I figured ou-" he covered his face with his hand. "Oh fuck," he turned to Janna, "Whatever you did to her, apologise."

Janna just smirked, until Marco uncovered his face and she saw the frown there. Sighing, she turned back to Brittney. "I'm... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for stealing your make up... and for replacing it with clown make up. And for taking in your clothes a little every day for a month, making you think you'd gained weight. And for writing your phone number in all those bathrooms. And for--" it was a long stream of apologies, but nothing was as shocking as the fact she actually was apologising for it.

Brittney glanced between Marco and Janna, not even realising Janna had been behind half of the incidents. But finally it stopped. "And lastly I'm sorry for all those purch- ah well. I'm just sorry for how I've treated you." She looked up at Brittney, and despite everything, Brittney believed she was being honest there. She actually was sorry.

That left her silent for a moment, at least until Janna said "I think I broke your new maid..."

Brittney grabbed Janna, pulling her into a hug. For all the changes she'd been through, Janna must have gone through even more. The idea of her showing regret was crazy. And, well... she'd apparently wanted to see her. If Janna wanted to be friends, maybe that was proof anyone could change for the better. "I forgive you." She said, finally letting go.

"Well, now that's over with, you just Marco's new show and tell project?" Janna smirked, "or does it have something to do with you wearing his hoodie?"

"Show her," Marco said, and Brittney obeyed, unzipping herself to expose her breasts -- dwarfed even by Janna's -- and the damage done to her dress. 

Janna gasped in horror at it. "Shit, I take it all back! What did you do to it?" She immediately pulled off Marco's hoodie, tossing it in his general direction while she tried to pull the wreckage back together.

"Heckapoo's babies have claws." Brittney muttered, even as Janna gave her a good look at her cleavage. Brittney couldn't help but think the new implants looked good on Janna.

"Yeah, but..." Janna shook her head, "strip. Now..." she turned around, grabbing another dress. "I've got something I was working on, it was gonna be a surprise but I guess it'll work now."

Brittney obeyed, Janna's forcefulness reminding her of the queen's, until she was standing there naked, blushing slightly from the new pair of eyes on her. Janna held up a dress in front of her, this time looking halfway between the standard maid uniform and a wedding dress. The dress was entirely white, utterly impractical as it would show the dirt even more than usual... but as Brittney her reflection in a nearby mirror... she smiled. It looked beautiful, the lace roses, the pleated skirts. The padlock design on front of them.

The only thing which wasn't perfect was the chest. It was obviously designed for someone with much larger breasts than her own. "Sorry," Janna blushed. "I thought you might get a bit of an upgrade..." she gestured at her own rack. "Honestly, I can teach you if you want. Eclipsa says I'm a natural at sorcery."

"Wait, you weren't joking about it being magic?" she looked up and down her body again, wondering just what else had been changed. "You can do that?"

Janna nodded, "a few right words, some magical circles turned into tattoos," Janna pulled up the ribbon that passed for her own skirt, revealing a design that looked like a heart. "And you can have a great pair of knockers too."

Brittney looked at Marco, weighing things up. Obviously Marco liked his women busty -- and so did she, she now realised -- but it was a big step, changing her body as easily as she might do her clothes. "I'll... consider it."

"Sure, Marco can show you to Eclipsa too, maybe she'll teach you some things as well." Janna smiled, then pulled out a tape-measure. "Now, hold still, I wanna grab some measurements. I've been making do with guesswork until now." Before Brittney could object, her former enemy -- now friend, was binding her body all in the name of discovering her body.

**Author's Note:**

> With help and inspiration from Aegis999


End file.
